Whipped
by Darnez
Summary: Regina Mills, is the Mayor of Storybrooke. She has custody of her late husband's daughter Mary Margaret whom everyone calls Snow. Regina Marries David and brings him and his daughter to Storybrooke. What happens when Regina finds out that his daughter has dark secret. What happens when Emma discovers she's not the only one with secrets. AU. Titled "Whipped" for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_A day ago…Emma._

 _I stood in front of the mirror, just looking at myself. I didn't feel pretty. I didn't fell desirable. I felt unwanted, unloved, and felt as if the last little bit of who I was, was going to be snatched away from me soon._

 _I sighed. The blonde in the mirror looked back at me. Everyone else said that she was pretty. 'Are your eyes blue or green?' They would ask. 'Doesn't matter, I would kill to have those eyes' They would say._ 'You _'re a beautiful girl Emma' They would say, why do you hide behind that hair?'_

 _I did hide behind my hair. It used to be curly, but these days, I'd be_ lucky _to see a wave. I pulled my jacket hood over my_ head _and pulled the cuff of my sleeve up. I knew I shouldn't do what I was about to, I just...I couldn't help it. I needed to stop the pain. The pain I felt on the inside, and the only way I could do_ that _was to hurt myself on the outside. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rusted blade. I looked down at it. It was yellow, my favorite color. I took a deep_ breath _and closed my eyes before pressing hard on my wrist. I slide the blade across my skin. It was cold, It hurt, but then...it gave me the calm I was_ desperately _needing. Today was life changing. Today, I would have to say goodbye to my home. But, I wanted to stay. I was going to miss my best friend._

 _The only person I can ever count on in life, I was going to be leaving behind. Her name was Lily and she was my best friend. We have been best friends since_ kindergarten _, and now that my father was married to some lady named Regina, we'd have to move to a town called StoryBrooke. Dad was all excited. He said that a new life was just what we needed._

* * *

 _Later that day…_

 _I laid upon my bed looking over my room, one last time. My room seemed so empty. The only thing that remained was a thin sheet to sleep on tonight, A flat pillow, my backpack with a couple of travel items in it and my laptop that had seen better days._

 _Lily was over earlier, to say goodbye. But I shook my head, I didn't want to think about her right now. It hurt too much._

 _I decided I needed a distraction. I still felt dull inside, but I_ wanted _to lose myself to resist the_ temptation _of my rusted metal blade that I cherished so much. Opening my_ laptop _, I sat there for a moment wondering what it would be like to have a mother. My own mother died when I was born. Her name was Katherine. Dad said I looked just like her. I typed into the search engine;_

 _Evil Stepmother and stepdaughter_

 _I chuckled to myself. I don't know why I did it. I've never met Regina Mills, and now she was going to be my stepmother. Dad said that she was really nice, but the two of them eloped in Vagas, he didn't know her at all. They went on a couple of dates, then boom, they were married. Any woman who would force a father and his daughter to her small town, that no one ever heard about, had to be evil right? I sighed and looked at the results. Of course Snow White would pop up...then I kept looking nothing caught my interest until the 5th search page. I clicked on the link and it read;_

 _Evil Stepmother punishes naughty stepdaughter_

 _I froze and blushed… I was trying to stay away from things like this. They've gotten me in trouble before… but I couldn't help but click on the link. The scene started out with the daughter sneaking back into the house when she was supposed to be at school. I bit my nails as I watched. Then the next scene showed the, what I assumed to be the stepmother, walking back into the house quietly while on the phone telling a friend that she forgot her wallet, and would be running about 5 minutes late. I leaned forward, I had no idea things kind of things_ existed _, but I shouldn't start this...I'm already messed up, maybe I could watch just a little more, I encouraged myself._

 _Just as my mind_ shut up _and I got back into the video I heard a knock at my door and then my Dad opened it. I quickly exited out of the page and sat up straight under his watchful gaze._

 _"Dad" I greeted him._

 _"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that you are ready… we are leaving in a couple of hours to catch the plane"_

 _I sighed. I_ wasn't _happy, nor did I want to go._

 _"Emma, this will be good for us" He stated. "This is a chance for us to start all over again...and get away from the mistakes we have made in the past"_

 _"You mean the mistakes I have made"_

 _"I didn't say that" He sighed. "Emma, I love you and I just want what's best for you"_

* * *

 _Present_

 _Dad and I walked down the sidewalk of a house marked 108 Mifflin_ _street. There was a girl standing, excitedly by the door waiting for us. Dad smiled and pulled me in for a one arm hug, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the situation._

 _"Hi!" The girl waved excitedly. "David! It's nice to see you again" She smiled._

 _"It's nice to see you again as well Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret this is my daughter, Emma, Emma this is your new sister Mary Margaret" He explained._

 _"I've always wanted a_ sister _" She said excitedly running towards me giving me a hug. I stood_ stiffly _. I did not like this. "You can just call me Snow. Everyone else does" She smiled letting me go and addressing the both of us._

 _"And I guess you can call me dad" David shrugged with a smile. He was extremely happy. That fact alone made me want to vomit. I placed my hand in my hoodie pocket and ran my fingers up against the rusty metal blade. It seemed I would be needing this before the night is over. I needed to dull my feelings._

 _"_ Thanks _, David- I mean Dad" Mary Margaret blushed. "Mother instructed me to show you to your rooms, I mean, of_ course _, you will share a room with Mother, but Emma I must show you yours"_

 _"Where is Regina?" My dad couldn't help but ask._

 _"She's working right now, you know, a mayor's job is never done" Snow replied, it sounded almost like a recited line. She sighed happily. "She'll be back right before dinner" She insisted. "Tonight Joanna is preparing_ lasagne _. It's mother's favorite"_

 _I_ sighed _and shifted my bag from one shoulder to the other. Snow must have heard_ me _because she turned on her heels and headed towards the opened door. "Come alone, the two of you must be tired_ from _traveling"_

* * *

 _A bit later…_

 _I found myself in my new room. It was huge. It was nice, it appeared as if I stepped into a magazine. I noticed boxes that contained my belongings, were now empty. My dad had them sent here before we left, and now my clothes were all hung up in the closets, and neatly folded in drawers. I even had my own bathroom attached to my room._

 _I forgot to close the door when I entered so I jumped when I heard Snow behind me. "Don't worry about the boxes. Joanna will discard of them" She said to me. I nodded. Snow seemed like a nice enough girl. Perhaps a bit strange."_ Mother _told me that you were 17 years old" She explained. I nodded. She expected me to say something back, I just didn't know what. After a_ while _, she spoke again. "I'm 17 as_ well _if you were_ wondering _," She said awkwardly._

 _"Okay...cool" I replied. There was a moment of silence, then she spoke._

 _"Hey, Dad is away with the deputy learning about the sheriff position why don't you come with me today, A few of my friends are gathering and they'd love to meet you"_

 _I shrugged. I really didn't want to go anywhere with her, and I didn't like the fact that she was calling my Dad...well Dad, she didn't even know him. "No...I um..._ kind of _tired. maybe I'll walk around town later after a nap" I tell her._

 _She looked disappointed. "Alright, I understand, but if you do leave, please be back here before six pm. Mother is very strict about dinner, and we must be here" She said with a serious face. I wanted to scoff but didn't. My dad didn't care where I was, or when...he gave me_ freedom _to do whatever I want (except stay in our old home), and Regina...whom ever she was, was not my mother. Even if Dad married her. I watched Snow leave and I closed and locked the door behind her._

 _Like I said, I feel asleep on my bed. I had to admit, this bed was a lot more comfortable than the one back in my old home. As soon as I hit the bed I was out like a light._

 _I didn't sleep for_ long _, however, soon, my phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. I knew that it would be a message from Lily. I was proven right when I looked at a picture of Lily holding up a piece of paper that said ' I miss you Swan' and a sad face. I missed her too, she was the only one who understood me, the only one who knew my needs, the only one I could trust. She'd been there for everything that has happened to me, and I don't think I'll be able to find anyone like her ever again. I sighed once_ more _and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was_ 3:38pm. _Dad was gone, he was becoming the town's_ sheriff _and informed me that he would be back late and miss dinner. Snow was gone with her friends, so that just left me and the house maid, Joanna._

 _I pulled my hoodie back over my head and made my way downstairs. The home was big, but I knew my way around due to the home tour Snow had given me_ earlier _. I didn't want to see anyone on my way out, I didn't even have a key, but I guess I didn't need one, Joanna could open the door for me, or even perhaps the new woman my Dad married later._

 _"Emma, right?" I heard the old woman question behind me._

 _"Um...yeah" I responded._

 _"Please be back before_ Dinner _," She tells me. I frown. Who did this woman think she was? "It's just that, well...Mayor Mills take punctuality very seriously in this home"_

 _"So I've heard" I frowned, turned and walked out the door wondering if 'Mayor Mills' was still Mayor Mills, or if she was Mayor Swan now…_

 _Turns out, Dad was right when he said that StoryBrooke was a small town. I was only walking around a little over an hour and a half and managed to see all that was worth seeing. There wasn't much to do in the small town, and I kept seeing the same people over and over again, well, more like the same person. I kept seeing a guy of a darker_ complexion _with a camera and a pen with a pad walking around almost everywhere that I went._

 _I shrugged it off. I ended up by a pier and took a seat on the park bench. I was_ alone _like I always am. I hated being alone,_ whenever _I was alone, thoughts would enter my mind and I began to remember...her…But then again, I didn't want to be around people. People who would judge me if they ever found out my secret. I couldn't allow that. I looked around, there was no one around but that one guy in the distance but it seemed as if he didn't pay me any mind. I know that I should wait awhile before I attempted to reopen the unhealed womb, but I just can't help it, I need to feel the pain, it helps. It seems no one understands that but me. Before I know what I'm doing, it's done, and I'm licking my lips while holding my hand tightly over my wrist to stop the few drops of_ blood making _it's way out of me. I lean back and sigh. The only thing I can feel is my wrist, and that's enough for now. The sigh is one of relief. I like this spot, I may come here often, it's quiet, I good place to hide a secret._

 _After sitting there for a while, I feel myself becoming sleepy again. I can rest here, no one's here. This is a safe_ place _, right? I question myself._

 _Soon I'm laying on the bench with my arm folded under my head. I smile. I feel nothing inside. Still the ache on my wrist, that's all, I can rest now._

* * *

 _Later…_

 _'Emma'_

 _I frown, I think I hear my name, but I'm not sure._ Of course, _I don't hear my name. Hardly anyone here knows it, and I know it's not_ Dad, _because he gives me my_ much-needed _space. He thinks that all teenagers are like me._ If only, _he knew. I snuggle back into my arm. I'm not ready to get up yet, besides, I feel my arms has gone asleep. No sense in dealing with that right now. But then I hear it again._

 _"Emma"_

This time, _I'm sure I hear my name. I frown. I don't recognize the voice._ In fact _, I'm sure I've never heard it before. Somehow it's alluring, and that...scares me a bit, but in a good way. I flutter my eyes open and immediately I see now that It's dark outside. I must have been asleep for a while. I must admit, I feel well rested._

 _I gasp when I see out the corner of my eye_ an well manicured _hand coming towards me. I jumped up to get away from the hand. I turn towards it and my eyes find the owner. I can't help but gawk at the woman before me. She's tall, with dark luscious hair that falls around her shoulders perfectly. She's wearing a black pinstriped_ business _suit that looks like it's painted on her body. I can't help but admire her. The last thing I notice before she speaks is the dark red lipstick. It's the color of blood. I wish I could stare at the beautiful stranger in front of me forever, but I know, that's not right, so I look away._

 _"Look at you" She states. She takes a moment and I feel her eyes roaming all over my body. I feel the need to stand up_ straight _under her watchful gaze. I want to impress, with what, I don't know. I've never really felt like this about anyone, except...well...her, but the feeling wasn't this intense. "You're all filthy" She adds as she purses her lips disapprovingly. I frown. Who is this woman?_

 _"Wha-" I start but she cuts me off._

 _"We should get you cleaned up, I bet you'll look_ lovely _," She tells me_ sincerely _. I can't help but blush, and I stand there while she reaches out and caress my cheek. My eyes_ widen _. Who is this woman, she must have me confused with someone else. I simply stand there, I feel as if I'm unable to move from that very spot. It's almost as if she's cast a spell on me._

 _"Come" She then orders. I frown. Spell_ broken _._

 _"Um...No?" I state, I hate the fact that it came out like a question. I'm just so speechless. She looks at me_ disapprovingly _and I find myself lowering my head. 'What is happening to me?!' I question myself in my head. "I don't even know you..."_

 _"Sure you do, I'm your new mother, and you young lady…is late for dinner"_

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _ **I know, there are other fanfictions I've started that many is waiting for an update on, but I just wanted to start another 'taboo' story. Anyway, I'm working on a new chapter for 'A totally different kind of SwanQueen story' So be on the lookout for that soon.**_

 _ **Anywho… What could Emma's deep dark secret be?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey guys, thanks for all of the positive reviews, favs, and follows! I appreciate it! Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, I am working on improving my grammar. However, if you believe that my poor writing and grammar is "hard enough to deal with" then don't read. I'm okay with constructive criticism, as long as it's not laced with disrespect. Anon, thanks for reading, and the tips, I'll keep them in mind and work on it :)**

 **A few of you mentioned that it was kind of weird that Snow was calling David, Dad. Yeah...I did that purposely. I was going to go with James...but, no :) If it bothers you guys, I'll rewrite it as James. I just thought that it was kind of funny. On with the story :)**

* * *

I'm not sure why I followed Regina to her car. I just did. The walk there I spent staring at her ass. It was just...so nice. I found myself wondering what it felt like. I then shook my head. 'That's gross Emma' I told myself. 'She's your step-mother for Pete's sake.' I must admit; Dad has pretty good taste.

Soon, I found myself in her car. It was a dark, sleek BMW. It had that new car smell, mixed with expensive leather. I suddenly felt out of place, even worse; I felt the need growing in me to impress this woman. I didn't even know her that well, and already I wanted to spend every waking moment in her presence. The thought itself caused me to start panicking. I couldn't let what happened before, happen again. I felt the need to inflict self-harm again, I felt the need for pain. I needed to stop these feelings. I took a deep breath and stalled the panic when she slid into the drivers side and closed the door. Before I even realized, the car was started, and pulled out of the lot, driving me away.

When we arrived back to her place – our place, I reminded myself, I lived here now too; Regina was greeted by the Maid Joanna, who took her coat and hung it up on the coat rack immediately. Regina proceeded to make her way into the kitchen, and I could smell the lasagne and soon my mouth began to water. She did say that I was late for dinner. I glanced at my cell phone and noticed two things. The first was the fact that it was only 31 minutes after 6, and the second being that I now had 3 missed calls from Lily and 2 texts, which was from Lily as well. I made a mental note to text her back later.

"Emma?" I heard Regina call from what I assumed was the dining room. "Please join us in here Dear."

'Us?' I wondered. I knew that she couldn't be talking about my dad, I knew that he wouldn't be home right now. Dad was always working, even back at our old home. I hardly ever saw him, and he insisted that he start work immediately in order to impress his new boss, who was none other than Regina herself. So it must have been Snow. I slowly walked into the dining room, feeling out of my element. I felt like the outsider I was. Making my way into the Dining room, I was proven correct. Regina sat at the head of the table, and Snow sat on her left.

"Finally" Regina sighed in frustration, and I frowned. "Emma, sit" She ordered like I was a dog. It caused me to feel two different emotions and not the ones you would expect. I sat down slowly and looked at Regina then to Snow, who was looking down at her empty plate. I turned my attention back to Regina. She then spoke. "Dinner is served at 6 pm, here at this table every day, unless directed otherwise by myself" She explained. "The only person who is permitted to ignore that rule is your father because he's the sheriff and crime does not stop for evening meals. If someone is late to the table, we will wait until everyone has shown up to eat" She states.

I stared at her while she spoke. I know usually you're supposed to make eye contact, but I couldn't help but stare at her lips. They looked so soft… 'Wait, what?' I questioned myself. I snapped myself out of my thoughts to hear the last part of her sentence. She said something about waiting until everyone is at the table to eat. That's stupid. I didn't think families actually sat down to eat meals together. I turned my attention else where and noticed the maid coming in with a hot pan of Lasagna. She placed it down on the table carefully before returning to the kitchen. Soon she came out with garlic bread and a side of veggies. I noticed the glass of water in front of me and took a sip of that. The table looked like it came out of a magazine, everything was so elegant. Again, I felt as if I didn't belong. Soon, Regina was speaking again.

"Mary Margaret" She addressed Snow. I wondered why she didn't call her Snow; everyone else did. At least, that's what Snow stated when I met her.

"Yes, Mother?"

"How was your day?" Regina questioned.

Seemed like a nice enough question, but I couldn't help but notice how rehearse and fake it sounded.

"It was lovely."

"How are your studies going?"

"They're going well."

"You know why I ask."

I couldn't help but look back and forth while the two of them spoke. Regina spoke to Snow as if she were an employee rather than a daughter. I looked at Snow, waiting for her to respond. She seemed slightly afraid, and she was making eye contact with Regina, yet she kept looking away every five seconds.

"Mr. Jones assured me that I had nothing to worry about" Snow shook her head. "He's sure that I will be placed in all advanced classes come 12th grade."

Regina sighed. "Let's hope that you do. My re-election is next year, and everything must be perfect."

"Um…Mother" Snow questioned in a tone that resembled a whisper. "There's an upcoming dance at Grannie's Diner."

"Yes I am aware."

"I was wondering if I maybe I could go…"

"Mr. Whale isn't going to be there is he?" Regina questioned. Snow opened her mouth to answer but didn't get the opportunity. "Your focus shouldn't be on boys Mary Margaret. It should be on your studies."

Snow looked incredibly sad and defeated. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Regina hadn't even said no to her yet, but it was obvious the answer was no. Regina took the spatula and used it to cut a piece of lasagna from the pan. I looked at Snow and our eyes connected for a moment. I gave her a sad smile. Her eyes lit up, and her face completely changed, she looked back at Regina.

"Actually Mother, I was going to ask if I could take Emma. I thought that it would be a good opportunity for her to get to know everyone."

Regina's eyes snapped to mine, and my eyes widened. The look on her face revealed that she didn't believe that for one moment.

"Emma really wants to go" Snow pleaded.

"Is that true Emma?" She questioned.

I looked at Regina then back to Snow, and she mouthed 'please' to me. I didn't want to go. A dance just was not my cup of tea.

"Is that true Emma?" Regina questioned again.

I felt myself nodding. Those big puppy eyes of Snow had me hypnotised. I looked back at Regina. "Yes"

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Emma?" She asked in a maternal voice. A shiver ran down my spine, and I felt the heat in my stomach. She was doing so much to me without even realizing it.

"No, of course not" I responded looking her in the eyes. I noticed that her gaze had shifted from my eyes down towards the table. I followed her eyes, and my eyes widened when I saw what she was looking at. I took my right arm off the table and hid It under the table in my lap, but it was too late. I knew that it was too late. She saw it.

She glanced up at me again, studied me for a moment before returning to her plate. "Very well" She responded. I heard a happy squeal from Snow and winced. My heart thumped fast in my chest. I hope she doesn't tell my dad about what she saw. I hope she keeps it to herself. I hope she somehow forgets.

Later…

I was sitting in my new room when Snow stopped by.

"Emma, I just want to thank you so much for helping me tonight," She told me. "Mother would have never allowed me to go to that dance if it wasn't for you, and I just know it."

I shook my head. I had forgotten all about that dance. I groaned internally. Now there were two things I was worried about. "It's no problem...Regina, she seems pretty intense" I found myself saying.

Sitting alone tonight I couldn't help but think about the older woman. My fear of my habit being revealed to my father made the thoughts stay out of the gutter.

"She's just not very affectionate" Snow shrugged. "She's all about her career and making herself look good to the public. Which means…." Snow signed again sitting down upon my bed uninvitedly. "everything in her life must be perfect too, including me, except no matter what I do, or how hard I try, she's never proud of me...it's never enough" she explained.

I frowned. Call me insensitive, but I didn't ask her for all of that. Not that I didn't mind, it's just that, we just met, and she trusts me enough not to run and tell Regina what she just said. Well, I guess that I did save her earlier. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, I heard heels pounding upon the hardwood floor that signaled Regina's approach.

"Mary Margaret" I heard Regina call when she was in earshot. "I need to speak to Emma alone if you don't mind...dear"

"Yes Ma'am" Mary Margaret answered once Regina stood beside the door. "Goodnight Emma"

"Goodnight" I mumbled back, wondering what Regina could want with me. Not only that but my heart pounded in my chest.

Snow was in her room before Regina entered mines while pulling the door behind her. I swallowed thickly. This situation was all too weird. She didn't say a word to me as she walked over to my bed. Unlike Snow, Regina didn't sit on my bed. Instead, she pulled over the chair that sat beside it and sat down like a queen. As she crossed her legs, I couldn't help but stare at them. She looked so regal. I gasped when she took my right arm and pulled it towards her while pushing up my sleeve. I don't know why I allowed her to do that. I don't know why she felt as if she had the right to do that. She studied my wrist for a moment and even ran her fingers lightly over the cut. I was surprised and gasped when she allied pressure, and I found myself jerking my arm away from her.

She looked up at me that moment. "Would you like to tell me how you got those scars?"

I looked back at her. Something inside of me knew that she already knew the answer to that question, but a part of me was hoping that my habit could remain a part of my secret. I knew I had to say something.

"A fence, I stuck my arm through a fence, and it was damaged, and I got cut?" I blurted out, but it sounded like a question. I was more than aware how dumb it sounded.

She merely laughed at my response while shaking her head. I frowned, and she stopped laughing. "The truth?"

I sighed and looked down into my lap. "Um..." I started but stopped again. "I cut myself" I whispered.

"You cut yourself" She repeated loudly. I found myself near tears. A secret I've hidden for two whole years was was now out. I just nodded. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" She questioned. "And I expect an honest answer."

I shook my head again. "Of course not...I just...like the pain" I studdered out.

"What do you do it with?" She questioned. There was no hint of compassion in her voice. She didn't pity me. I wasn't even sure why she cared. I was curious why she didn't simply tell my dad.

"My blade" I answered not looking at her.

"Where is it?" I sighed and slowly reached inside my hoodie in search for the metal blade. I felt it and slowly pulled it out. It wasn't out of my hoodie good before she snatched it away from me. "You are never to do that again, understand?" She questioned me in that motherly tone again. I nodded.

"Yes"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Yes Ma'am" I repeated. That phrase sounding way too familiar on my lips. "Are you going to tell my dad?" I questioned her. There wasn't even a moment of silence before she responded.

"Your father isn't the one you need to worry about, dear."

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Hmmm...So apart of Emma's secret is out. Next chapter I shall introduce Regina's secret. A small hint, she does it in her free time :) Until Next time. Please review, do you have any suggestions on how the story should go? I have a layout in my head, but always up for suggestions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**More Favs, and More Follows! Thanks, guys! I'm really happy you all are enjoying the story. It means a lot to me :) Please, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I did not sleep well last night. In fact, I didn't sleep at all. I was afraid to do so. I was scared that a part of my secret would soon be revealed. The last parting sentence I received from Regina sent chills down my spine. I heard my Dad return home shortly after midnight, and I was waiting for him to bust into my room and demand answers to questions I did not want to share. I was sure Regina would tell him.

Now, here I sat at the breakfast bar. Shared meals seemed to be a theme in this household because everyone was in attendance. Even my father. The maid Joanna did not serve the food until everyone arrived. I must admit; I couldn't look Regina nor my Dad in the eye. The fear of not knowing whether or not he knew was slowly killing me alive.

After a couple of days stuck in the house, I came up with a routine. I would wake up in the morning, join the others for breakfast then go back to sleep until lunch time. Joanna would wake me up and provide me with a light meal, which I would eat in my room. Once finish, I would fall back asleep. Soon, I would be awakened by Snow, who showered me with knowledge of the events she experienced during the day. I'd stay awake after that and talk to Lily via text messages, and sometimes we would even speak on the phone. I'd watch T.V none stop until dinner time, which was intense under Regina's supervision. Afterward, I would shower, and stay awake until about 3 in the morning. If you ask me, I'd say it was a pretty good schedule.

As the days progressed, my fear of my father's reaction decreased drastically. I figured, if Regina had informed him of my habit then he would have said something by now. That, or he simply didn't know how to deal with it. I've made it four whole days since I last cut, and each and every day is harder than the last. The only thing that keeps my mind away from it is sleeping, but then the dreams haunt me. Sometimes, T.V shows that are fascinating take my mind away for a while.

I've also learned many things during my short stay. Take Snow for instance. I've learned that she's afraid of Regina, yet she seeks her approval on everything. She also has a crush on her friend Victor, who Regina refers to as Mr. Whale. Dad, I hardly ever see, but...what else is new. Regina is always at her office, where ever that may be. One thing that I have noticed above all others is that Regina likes to have things her way, and when she's not happy, no one else is either.

* * *

Friday after Dinner.

I sat in my room. Tonight, like every night, the meal was delicious. Joanna may be weird, and boring, but that old woman is an excellent cook. Like every night for the last four nights, I sat alone in my room. It's quiet, it's lonely, and I can't help how my mind reminds me of things that I don't want to think about anymore. One moment, I'm thinking about how alone I am, and the next moment I'm thinking about her, and how she made me feel. Then it happens. The guilt. The shame.

With my blade, I would have never allowed it to get this far. I would have distracted myself. I would have stopped the emotional pain before it began. I shake my head trying to clear my thoughts.

Somehow, my mind remembers that video I began and never finished watching. I'm curious as to how it ends. I bite my lip as I make a decision. I have two options. I could watch it on my phone, or I could watch it on my laptop. Eventually, I choose my phone because I don't want to risk my laptop's browsing history to be discovered accidentally. I don't remember the exact name of the video, but I do remember what I searched for when I first discovered it. I typed in:

 _Evil Stepmother and daughter_

It was something like that, wasn't it? Just as I press search, I hear a knock at my door before the visitor on the other side invites themselves in. I quickly shove my phone under the pillow. Not suspicious at all. I'm not sure if I'm surprised or not to see Regina standing in the doorway.

"Why don't you come in?" I ask smartly. I couldn't help it; one simply can not barge into someone's room and expect to receive warm hospitality. She doesn't seem phased by it, however.

"Well, thank you dear" I watch as Regina shuts the door behind her and sits down in the chair by my bed. "You and I must have a chat," She tells me. As she finishes the short sentence, I'm suddenly aware of both our attire. Black must be her favorite color because now she's wearing a black skirt suit with a white silk blouse. She looks like the Mayor she is. She makes me feel silly in the colorful swim shorts I wear to bed, paired with a red tank top that has seen better days.

"A-about what?" I question/stutter.

"Well" She starts while crossing one leg over the other. "Joanna tells me that you have been stuck inside this house for days now-" She begins, but I cut her off.

"I'm not stuck. I choose not to leave" I can tell by her face that she's not impressed. "I mean...it's summer, and I'm a teenager" I argue.

"Yes, well, I understand that your father may have allowed you to sleep all day, but I can not allow you the same. There must be something constructive you can find to do with your time."

"No"

"Mary Margaret's taking you to the dance, yes? It would be wise of you to go shopping for a gown."

I want to groan, but I don't. I'm supposed to be happy for this dance. "It's not for another week, right? I have time."

"It's not wise to procrastinate."

This time, a groan does past my lip. "Why do you want me to get out of the house so badly?" I question her. It shouldn't matter to her what I do with my free time. My question goes completely ignored. The look on her face tells me that she's in deep thought. About what, I'm not sure. Before I know it, she's reaching towards me and grabs my right wrist. The proximity causes me to gasp when I notice how expensive she smells. Like pure vanilla, and apples.

"This is healing quite nicely" She mutters to herself. "I wonder why you feel the need to cut yourself" She's tracing a line over one of the scars, and I find myself hypnotized by her beauty. That moment, I can't help but stare at her. Once I realize her question I yank my arm away and hide it behind my back. She gives me that disappointed, 'motherly' look before she continues. "If you must stay in the house over the course of the weekend, I would strongly suggest that you stay out of my way," She tells me none to kindly.

My eyes widen. "That means that you're going to be home tomorrow?" I question her. I flinch when I notice how excited, and slightly desperate that sounded. I looked away.

"Yes. I have a new client that is coming over. I expect you to be on your best behavior. Otherwise, you may accompany Mary Margaret to her lessons" She doesn't wait for a response, she merely stands before exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

I'm alone once more. Even worse, a hint of vanilla remains. I find myself wanting her to come back. Realization dawns on me, and I'm not sure, but I think I may have a crush on my stepmother.

The next day starts off as usual. Breakfast. Again, everyone is there, including Dad. I can tell that he's excited about his new position as sheriff. It's all he ever talks about. After breakfast is where I break my routine. I keep in mind that Regina is going to be home all day when I choose my outfit for the day. It's one of my favorites. Simple, yet stylish. A pair of high-waisted shorts, and a black ALDC band shirt that resembles a crop top. As I look at myself in the mirror, I remember how amazing the outfit looked on the mannequin at the store, and realize how mediocre It looks on me. I don't know if it's the wild hair or the fact that a plastic doll has more boobs than I that causes me to hate it. I sigh and pull my hoodie over my head.

* * *

It's not until lunch time that I see Regina again. I was sitting at the breakfast bar eating a BLT and texting Lily when she came in with a guy that I had never seen before. I studied him for a moment while he walked into the kitchen behind Regina. He was tall with Dark, short curly hair. It looked as if he spent all of his time in a gym, yet it wasn't hard to assume that he was a very wealthy, well-established man.

"Joanna" I heard Regina call out, and my eyes land on her. She looked flawless, like always. Moments later Joanna showed up.

"Yes, ?" She answered. 'Mrs. That's right, Regina's married to Dad' I think to myself. I keep having to remind myself of that fact. Like, every morning when I wake up wondering where I am, then remembering the wedding I was never invited to. Or even every morning during breakfast when my Dad and Regina practically ignore each other. The only conversation they have is the one where Regina tells him what needs to be done that day at the sheriff's office. Moments like those I wonder why my Dad is living with his employer. Then I remember...she's my stepmother. That's why. I shake my head to get out of it and focus on the conversation in front of me. "Mr. Roswell and I will soon be headed into the playroom; please ensure that we are not disturbed. I assume you remember your position during these times?"

I frowned. What on earth was Regina talking about? Playroom?

"Of course, Mrs. Mills" Joanna replies.

I can't help but look from Regina to the maid, to the guy who's dressed to the 9's in a business suit. I try to quickly come up with a solution in my head of what Regina is talking about. Perhaps her play room is her home office that she goes into sometimes. Yes, that has to be it.

The guy Roswell speaks. "Um...what about the girl" He whispers to Regina. I glance at Regina waiting for an answer too. What about me? Regina gives him a stern look, and he looks down at his shoes before speaking once more. "Miss Mills, What about the girl, is she safe?"

'Of course, I'm safe, why wouldn't I be safe?' I question. This has to be the most confusing conversation I have ever listened to in my life.

"Don't worry about her. She's my step-daughter, and she understands the importance of keeping a secret" She tells him while looking at me pointedly.

I simply look back at her before I feel pressured, to do what I don't know, but I break eye contact with her and pretend to focus on my phone. The other half of my BLT forgotten.

"Please follow me Mr. Roswell" I hear Joanna say. I continue to look down at my screen. Suddenly I feel as if I'm invading a very personal situation. A really confusing one. Seconds past and I feel as if I'm alone in the room.

"Emma" I hear Regina say right behind me. I jump in my seat; Hoping internally that she didn't see that. I then turn to face her.

"What?"

"I trust that you can take care of yourself for a couple of hours, correct?" She questions me. I'm slightly offended, of course, I can take care of myself, why would I not be able to? I merely nod. "Remember, stay out of the way, and don't cause any trouble," She tells me with a stern voice. She sounds like a mother again.

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not going to bother you or your little guy friend," I tell her.

"Thank you sweetie" She answers in the most gentle voice I have ever heard her use. My eyes go wide, and my mouth hangs open. I turn to look at her but her back is already turned and she's walking out of the room. I cannot comprehend my shock right now. I watch as she leaves, and my confusion only increases when I see her walk down the hall and descend the stairs that lead to the basement.

When I'm alone, I'm wondering what's in the basement. I then remember the first day I arrived, the basement was not on the house tour Snow gave me. I just assumed that it was packed with junk that Regina and Snow accumulated over the years. Perhaps things that belonged to Snow's now deceased biological father. I had no interest whatsoever about the basement.

Until now.

* * *

 _ **A.N/ Well, that is it, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**_

 _ **Hmmm...What could be in that basement? A playroom perhaps. Duh, Emma...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Moments after Regina left, I only sat in my seat. _'What the hell just happened?'_ I questioned myself. This was all too weird. Something was going on down in the basement, and I needed to know what that something was. Who was that guy? Why was he here? Why was it so quiet in the house?

 _Why was it so quiet in the house?_

The house was quiet. Usually during this time of day, I could hear Joanna moving throughout the mansion. She's usually cooking, cleaning, or doing the laundry. During this moment, I couldn't hear a thing.

"Joanna?" I called out into the silence. Nothing. The thought entered my head that whatever was happening in the basement, Joanna was somehow a part of it. She knew what was going on in the basement, and I did not.

I couldn't help it. I had to know what was happening in that basement. My BLT was forgotten, and my phone found it's way into my short's pocket. I stood from my stool and crept around the corner towards the basement.

As I stood atop the stairs that lead to the basement, my consciences kicked in.

 _'Going down those stairs will be an invasion of Regina's privacy.'_

 _'But she'll never know.'_

 _'It's still wrong. Secrets are secrets for a reason.'_

 _'Perhaps I should turn around now.'_

 _'What's the worst that could happen?'_

 _'What if Regina is doing something bad down there? I could ruin another person's life.'_

 _'That'll never happen. I would never ruin someone's else's life. I'll be extra careful. Just place my head up against the door. That's all.'_

With that last thought, my mind was made up. There was no harm in only listening to what was going on down in the basement. I'll just go down there, hear Regina reviewing some paperwork or something. Then my curiosity will be stated. I sighed. I was about to do it.

I walked carefully down the first step. Took a deep breath. Then another. And another. And another. I've never noticed how far underground the basement was until now. At the end of the first set of stairs, was a wall. I had to turn and go down the second half. I gasped when I noticed that the rest of the stairwell did not match the theme of the rest of the home. There were torches on the wall, and they emitted a golden light that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like it, but there was no going back now. Slowly, I made my way down the second set of stairs and noticed a big wooden double doored black door. That was weird, but I had to keep going. I had to know what was down there. The scene was a bit mysterious, terrifying even. Not knowing what to expect on the other side of that door was slowly killing me. It's hard to explain, but I felt a pull towards the door. Before I knew it, I was standing right in front of it.

 _Still. I heard nothing._

I moved a bit closer and felt my heart beating in my chest. _'Just do it!'_ A voice inside my head shouted out at me. I took a deep breath before pressing my head up against the wooden door.

I heard nothing. What surprised me the most, was the fact that the door was cold. Even though the torches provided heat in the tight space and the home was room temperature. The door was freezing cold. I pulled my head away and frowned. I don't know where the thought came from to try and open the door. Before I knew it, my hand was already around one of the handles. I slowly and gently turned the handle while applying pressure. I was hoping that I wouldn't make any noise. Not even a squeak. The handle barely turned 10 degrees before it stopped, signaling the fact that it was locked. I immediately tried the other door knob. It too was locked.

 _ **"One way, or another! I'm going to find yay! I'm gonna get..."**_

I jumped when the sudden music blasting through the tight space echoed all around me. It "skyrocketed" my heartbeat the moment I heard it. It was Lily's ring tone. I bit my lip. This was just perfect. Here I was, spying on Regina, and now she knew it. I didn't wait another moment before turning and racing up the stairs.

* * *

I slammed my room door behind me, then started pacing back and forth. I knew, I was in trouble. Regina told me to stay out of her way and I didn't. Who knows what I interrupted downstairs?

Now that I was no longer near the basement, my thoughts started to change as well.

 _'What if Regina was with a client or something trying to work out a new deal and I blew it for her?'_

I don't know what a mayor does. Not really, but I'm pretty sure it's pretty darn important. I hear echos of Snow's voice in my head reminding me that Regina is _"very big"_ on public image. What if my spying on her ruins that. I don't want to ruin Regina's reputation. I know I'm hard on myself, but I can't help it. Right now, I feel nothing but guilt. I shouldn't have been nosey. Regina's going to be extremely mad at me.

 _I want the quilt gone._

I sat down on my bed and stared at the wall. I just feel like such a horrible person. I feel as if I need to do something to redeem myself because bad deeds can't go unpunished. Right? I know, I promised I'd never do it again, but;

 _I want the quilt gone._

I find myself stepping outside of my room. I searched the hallway, and it was still quiet. Making my way downstairs, I try to see if I can hear anyone moving around. Again nothing. It's quiet. Soundless. I feel the need to be quiet as well. After what I've done, it's only fair. I enter the kitchen soon enough and pick up my forgotten plate and BLT before trashing it. Just more proof that Joanna is in the basement as well.

In the kitchen, I began to search utensil drawers in search of something sharp. I'm not familiar with the kitchen setup. I don't know where stuff goes. Joanna always provides everything. But not this time. She'd tell Regina, and Regina wouldn't approve. But Regina won't know. I find a drawer with forks and spoons eventually. There is a section in the dividers where the knives should be, but they are nowhere to be found.

5 minutes later I'm searching and nothing. There's not a knife anywhere. They're all gone. I find myself pulling at my hair in frustration. This cannot, be happening. But it is.

 _'Think Emma. Think'_

I command myself. I just need to improvise. There has to be something. I'm in deep thought before I got it. I know what to use.

I reach into a drawer I searched in earlier and picked up a potato peeler. Somewhere in the back of my mind, Lily is laughing at me, because it's ridiculous. I know that. I just...at the moment, I don't care.

* * *

 _"Just do it, Emma. You need this."_

I whisper to myself. I'm back in my room now. I'm in front of my mirror; that sits on my dresser. I want to see this. I look up at myself and nod. I'm about to do this. I deserve this. My eyes are locked with my reflection, and I take the potato peeler and press it hard into my wrist. I count to three in my head, before gritting my teeth, holding my breath and dragging the blade across my skin.

I gasp and drop the peeler after feeling the pain. My eyes feel up with tears, and I look at myself in the mirror. The reflection appears to be asking me why. I can't take it, so I turn around before looking down at the new scar.

It's different. It is not as clean as a blade. But it's bigger. It's not as effective either. The pain is great, but there's not much satisfaction. It reminds me of when I was a kid and skinned my knee. I'm not satisfied, but I know I can't cut again right now.

I still feel guilty. The pain is still there, but why do I still feel guilty?

I'm disappointed. There's nothing I can do right now but cry, and feel ashamed. I grab the stupid potato peeler, before heading to my bed and shoving it up under my pillow. Turning towards the window in my room, my back towards the door, I freely let myself cry for a moment, as I try to think about other things. I apply pressure to my newly acquired womb.

I don't realize I've fallen asleep until it's too late.

* * *

I don't realize that I've fallen asleep until I feel a very sharp and unexpected slap across my face.

I'm startled. I gasp and sit up. I realize multiple things at once.

 _1\. My door is now open._

 _2\. I've been slapped._

 _3\. There's a very pissed off Regina in front of me._

"Emma, what have you done?!" She yells at me.

"What?" I ask with a frown. I'm still shocked and confused.

"Your wrist Emma. You promised me that you'll stop" She scolded in that _'motherly'_ tone.

I gasp. The memory of what happened earlier was rushing back to me. Then I feel guilty all over again. "I'm sorry" I find myself apologizing.

She only shakes her head at me before grabbing my uninjured arm and pulling me towards my private bathroom. Inside, I'm nearly pushed on the closed toilet seat as she reaches under the sink and grabs a red first aid kit. It's not until that bag is open, and sitting on the green marble counter top that she starts talking again. "There's no need to apologize to me, dear. You're hurting yourself" She tells me.

I say nothing. I'm too ashamed. My problems just became more complicated, and I know it. I sigh, then gasp in pain when an alcohol pad is pressed up against my cuts.

I hear a _'tisk'_ from Regina. "Don't be so Dramatic. You did this to yourself. You could have killed yourself!" She goes on. "Tell me how I should handle this Emma?" She questions me.

I can't do anything but frown. I don't answer her. I don't even look at her. I just allow her to finish treating my cut.

* * *

Eventually, Regina left the room to calm down.

In all honesty. I was happy for her to leave. I was ashamed and didn't want her around. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now 4:25 pm. The house was once again, littered with noise. It provided proof of an existing family within the home. For that, I'm grateful. _The silence scares me because it screams the truth._

10 minutes later, there's a knock on my door. Like always I don't have to answer before Regina walks right in. She sits in the chair next to my bed and looks at me.

"I want to start off by saying that I apologize for striking you." She tells me. I can tell that it's not entirely sincere. "In my defense, I called your name three times with no answer, which leads me to believe that you might be unconscious. Given the state I found you in, that was a logical conclusion" She nodded with certainty before crossing her legs.

" " I muttered. "I'm just...I'm a heavy sleeper" I felt the need to explain.

Regina nodded. "Emma, you have to explain to me the source of your...habit, so that I may know how to help you."

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to say anything. It's none of her business.

 _'Just like what she was doing in that basement was none of your business'_ That voice echoed inside my head. I shook my head. "I can't"

"You can, and you will. You have no choice" Regina states in that motherly tone. "Here's what I don't want. I don't want to come home one day and find you dead because of your habit. Is that what you want Emma?" She questioned. I didn't have time to respond before she continued. "Your father has already lost Your mother. Do you want him to lose you too?"

I shook my head. "No" Tears were running down my eyes because I felt vulnerable. Regina shockingly sat next to me on the bed and wiped away a couple of tears with her fingers. The proximity between the two of us was intoxicating. I suddenly became aware that she had changed. I'm sure I would have remembered her being in a leather jumpsuit earlier. Was she wearing that when we were in the bathroom? I was too emotional to notice.

"Emma. You have to tell me. I need a reason not to tell your father. If you weren't trying to kill yourself, then what were you attempting to do?" She questioned me.

I closed my eyes. I knew I had to tell her. Or she would tell my dad. I didn't want that.

"Earlier. I followed you down to the basement" I whispered. Looking up at her, I noticed that she had an eyebrow raised. "But, um. I placed my head on the door to try and listen to what was going on inside. Then my phone went off."

There was a moment of silence. She wanted me to continue. "I came to my room, and I felt guilty. I'm sorry. I know you told me to stay out of the way, and I probably embarrassed you. I'm sorry" I found myself rambling on. I felt better after getting that off my chest. Before I could say another word, Regina interrupted me.

"So. You decided to punish yourself" She stated. It was in no way a question. "I see. You felt guilty about invading my privacy, and ignoring my instruction on staying out of my way."

"I-"

"I understand perfectly, Emma. However, I don't allow that type of habit in my home. I told you never to do it again. And while I appreciate the initiative, it's not acceptable" She explained. "I had Joanna lock away every knife in this home. So, tell me, Emma, what did you use?" I sighed and reached under my pillow giving the potato peeler away. It wasn't effective, anyhow. Regina took it and studied it. "I see."

"I'm sorry" I muttered. "Please, don't tell my dad." I asked/begged. I didn't know how he would react to the news. I just knew that it wouldn't be good. "I won't do it again."

"I can not accept that, Emma. You told me that you wouldn't cut again, and you did. How can I believe anything that you say from now on?" Regina questioned. "I have to keep a closer eye on you" Regina shook her head. The disappointment was written all over her face. "Here's what's going to happen tomorrow. I have to conduct a town meeting Tuesday, and I would like to serve my famous apple tarts. Everyone will be in attendance. Since you like my peeler so much, you can spend tomorrow peeling about 200 apples for me."

I sighed.

"Emma, Just to put your mind at ease, my basement is soundproof. No one can hear in, and no one can hear out. I forgive you for being curious."

"Thanks" I sighed again. This day has been taxing. And my mind was not "put to ease." If I was completely honest with myself, even after everything, I still needed to know what was in that basement.

"Well, I must leave you now. But, I have a proposition for you. I won't tell your father about your habit if you agree to talk to a good friend of mines. His name is Archie. I think that you'll like him. I talk to him. Mary Margaret talks to him. He's a great family friend."

I'm not stupid. I know what Regina is suggesting. I've been through this before. "He's a shrink, isn't he?" I questioned her.

"I prefer to call him a friend. I think that a session will do you some good. It'll help us get to the bottom of what is troubling you" She says sincerely. "That, or we could ask your father what he thinks about the situation."

I frowned. I dislike the options that she gave to me. It made me slightly embarrassed, and I wanted to crawl under my covers and never come out again. I didn't wish to talk about my habit with anyone. I kept it a secret for many years. It wasn't fair.

"I'm afraid I have to wash up for dinner Emma. Why don't you think it over and give me your answer tonight at supper" She states before standing up and leaving.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Not an update...**_

 _Hey guys,_

 _I've been receiving emails about when the next update will be for many of my stories._

 _I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not abandoning the stories, I'm just not able to write as much right now. I'm currently in nursing school, but I have a week long break coming in between terms in the middle of June. I'm going to work on the stories during that week, and write enough material to last throughout my next term, that way you guys can have constant updates._

 _Any way, until then :)_


End file.
